1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for inserting and for removing a contact lens and in particular, to a novel contact lens applicator which enables accurate and rapid positioning of the lens with respect to the eye during lens insertion and removal procedures.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Persons in need of vision correction are turning in increasig numbers to the use of contact lenses as an alternative to the conventional frame-type eyeglasses because of the inconvenience, the cosmetic appearance, and frequently the relative safety of contact lenses. In order instances, eye correction can only be achieved through the use of contact lenses. Because of the small size of each contact lens, the users of such lenses frequently encounter difficulty in applying and removing the lenses to and from the eyes. Proper insertion of the lens requires that the lens be accurately guided to contact the eye for seating at the proper position on the eye. During a removal procedure, the device must be centered on the lens and withdrawn for separating the lens from the eye. In either instance, it is required that the applicator or device adaquately hold and subsequently release the contact lens.
Devices which attempt to accomplish the task of applying or inserting contact lenses are known in the prior art. Such devices, however, generally fail to provide a positive and accurate indication to the user that the contact lens has been accurately positioned with respect to the eye. Furthermore, some prior art contact lens applying devices require manipulation of a separate lever or movable element to elevate the contact lens into actual contact with the eye. In other instances, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,384,334; 2,379,629 and 2,919,696 , a variety of vacuum and plunger type devices are set forth. These devices have no means for equalizing pressure or for reinforcing the bulb or shank of the device. Also, the devices are composed of several component pars and some of which are disposed in moving relationship to others which adds to the complexity not only in manufacture but in use of the device. It is to be borne in mind that the contact lenses are very small and that procedures involving the application or removal of the lenses to and from the eye are performed in a restrictive and sensative area of the body. Therefore, use of two hands is greatly restricted and the use of one hand whee movable parts are involved is extremely tedious.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a simple and reinforced applicator for contact lenses which is capable of inserting as well as removing contact lenses from the eye. Single hand use and reinforcement of the device construction is also needed.